


Spectrum

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a companion piece to Colors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectrum

Dick Grayson lost his colors after the death of his own parents, much like Bruce. He could no longer see the beauty his mother told him to cherish. It was like the joy in life faded out along with the vibrancy. Then Bruce came in, and Dick could see dulcet shades of brown. He clung to those colors that stood out among the grays, drawing comfort from them when the sadness of his loss threatened to consume him. 

Barbara Gordon felt confusion when she still saw blacks and whites among the colors. She was happy, right? Her father meant everything to her, so what else was there? It all clicked into place when she joined Batman’s crusade, and strong orange burst into her vision. She looked up to him and everything he stood for, gathering strength from his seemingly unbreakable will to rid Gotham of its filth; a mission she was glad to have part in. 

Having never seen the colors in the first place, Jason Todd was much surprised to suddenly see the soft greens when Bruce took him in. He had become used to seeing the world in only blacks and whites, thinking that it went along with the bleakness that was his life, Jason found that those soothing but cheery hues made him feel that life was really worth  _living_.

Tim Drake saw things in half grays and half color. And honestly he felt like it matched him. His life was filled with its ups and downs; sometimes great, sometimes not. When he made his place in Bruce’s Mission, vivid yellows popped out from the shadows, filling him with a warm feeling of  _rightness_ , of _satisfaction_ , and no longer did he feel like he was simply going through the motions, but that he was where he was meant to be.

Bruce was not someone Stephanie Brown thought would return the striking golds. She saw some colors, sure, but none quite as strong as this. It seemed like a reminder that she too could be strong, hurdling the obstacles of her life and coming out on top, keeping a smile on her face even when things got tough.

Like Jason, Cassandra Cain also saw things in drab grays, and believed that to be what was normal. When Bruce took her in, shades of purple contrasted softly against the dreariness. She soaked in the beauty that that color brought into her world, and knew things could get better; that she was loved and accepted for who she  _was_ , and that no matter what, that fact would remain the same.

The only color Damian could see before Bruce was red like blood, because of his mother. He was told that it was the only color he needed, that if he saw others, it meant he was letting people or things too close, letting them become too important to him. So when his father made him see vivacious blues, it was almost terrifying. Then Bruce taught him that there was more to life than being someone’s puppet, that there was a  _joy_ to helping others and a  _thrill_ to flying over rooftops, bringing comfort to those who caught sight of him, knowing they would be  _safe_.

As many colors as they brought back into Bruce’s life, little did he know he also gave them back  _theirs_.


End file.
